New Percy Jackson character made up
by omerici8
Summary: So recently I've become OBSESSED with both of the Percy Jackson series Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus . Because of that I wanted to create a new character. So here is my character :P
1. Chapter 1

**So recently I've become OBSESSED with both of the Percy Jackson series (Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus). Because of that I wanted to create a new character. So here is my character :P**

Beatrice Amelia Beaumont, that's me…

Could I have gotten a girlier name?

Some kids are only children. Others have many brothers and sisters both older and younger than them. There are even some that are twins…. But I'm a triplet. My brothers Jack and Reilly are both National Karate Champions. They are known and mainly feared at every tournament they attend. this, of course, makes them our mom's pride and joy. See, my mom is a martial arts instructor, and even worse… WORLD FAMOUS. The moment Reilly, Jack and I were old enough to balance comfortably on our feet Mom started searching for some type of martial arts for us to be good at. Naturally, my brothers were good at everything; sword fighting, fencing, jiu jitsu, tae kwon do, judo and of course, karate. I, on the highly unfortunate other hand, was terrible at everything. Dealing with being the disappointment of my mom was hard enough but now it's even worse.

Recently I found out that my brothers and I are demi-gods. Our "wonderful" mother, at the peak of her career fell in love with none other than Ares, the god of war… Yepp…. Ares… My brothers were super thrilled but I still don't know how to respond. I now know that I am not only the disappointment of my mother, the pity of my brothers but now also the shame of my father and my whole cabin at Camp Half Blood. How can I, a girl who is even scared to kill a bug, be the daughter of Ares?

My cabin mates look at me in disgrace. Scratch that, disgust! Reilly, Jack and I started training only a few days ago to see what weapons fit us the most. Both of my brothers have beautiful, celestial bronze swords that can scare a monster from a mile away. Every weapon I hold feels unbalanced and heavy. Imagine how wimpy I am. A dagger feels heavy. A DAGGER!

If I'm going to have to fight a battle I might as well surrender. I don't know why but weapons just don't feel right…


	2. Chapter 2

**Beatrice:**

I'm going to die. Literally.

All the new campers at Half Blood Hill have been challenged to show their "worth". Since the war with Gaea is over, and the Romans have officially become our peaceful allies, the challenge will be somewhat of a mixture of "Capture the Flag" and the Roman "War Games". To be honest, being a daughter of Ares does not improve my situation by _any_ means whatsoever. It just makes it a whole lot worse.

See, if I succeed in this challenge (like Jack and Reilly probably will) I will bring honor upon myself and my cabin. But since I am completely inept with self defense using any sort of weapon… Well to put it in nicer words… I'm screwed. Completely, utterly, hopelessly screwed.

Do you think that's it? Just disgrace for myself and my cabin. No, not even close.

Ever since the war was over the gods wanted to become more actively a part of both camps, so they decide to join us for certain activities whenever they feel like it. And of course every god wants to see their newly claimed child rise to the occasion and prove their worth to everyone, so they're coming to see the challenge. The gods will probably we beaming down at their successful children and saying to their fellow gods "That's my kid".

And as the time comes closer I don't feel as sorry for myself as I do for Ares. I've gotten used to being a failure at everything, because I practically had 13 years practice (which is my whole life). But Ares being the god of war, his children always succeed at anything and everything war related.

I can already imagine his disappointed face while I fight off another demi-god and wimp out like I always do. That's why I'm glad I have my brothers. When only 1 out of the 3 of us is a failure, the other 2 can "tip the scale" to the better side.

I hope that will be the case tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is my new chapter. This one will involve other characters and will have dialogue. **

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**I don't own anything. Rights reserved to Rick Riordan **

**Beatrice:**

"Alright campers, 2 minutes until we're starting. Head over to your starting gates." Chiron called.

I headed over to my starting gate which is much scarier than it sounds, well for me anyway. We were in a giant arena that the Hephaestus/Vulcan cabins built in the Greek Camp. It starts off with grass field that has stone bleachers surrounding one side of it in a semi circle kind of shape. The bleachers are up high, with multiple thrones in the center for the gods. Under them are the starting gates that open on command of whoever is controlling them.

The field leads into a forest that was probably built for wimps like me who want to run away from the combat, like me. And of course to make sure the gods weren't missing out on the action, there are giant screen that pick up Iris-message signals from invisible "Iris cams" (as Chiron calls them) that will be following us.

"Ladies, gentlemen, gods, and godly creatures of any sort, welcome to our first ever formal Camper Initiation. When the timer starts the gates will open, releasing the demi-gods to battle. And now demi-gods participating, here are some rules." Chiron said and lowered his head to look at us.

"You will have exactly one hour to fight amongst yourselves in order to show your godly parents and fellow peers any skill you would like. In addition, we hid a gem somewhere in the arena. If the gem is found before the hour is up, the games end. There will be Iris cams following you wherever you go. In other words, you can't hide." A few chuckles came from the crowd.

Chiron waited a moment then continued. "No stabbing intentionally, yelling unnecessary cuss words, maiming, choking, killing and/or using any other forms of torture. You may team up with others but a word of caution… Use your powers responsibly"

I could have sworn he looked straight at me when he said that.

"Let's get this started already" someone yelled from the audience.

"Hold your horses" Chiron answered. A few more laughs came from the crowd. "Start the clock".

The timers started counting down. Ten, nine, eight… Oh my gods I'm dead… five, four… Here we go, might as well get this over with… one, zero, BOOM.

The gates shot open and all the campers ran out. Some started fighting, others ran to the forest or farther down the field. I stood there dumbfounded.

Just as I turned to run to the forest I heard an extremely loud voice calling behind me

"Would you look at this, the amazing Jack and Reilly's sister is running away from the fight. Such a shame to your cabin aren't you." I turned to see Kevin Bentley, son of Erebus, one of the meanest kids at camp.

"Leave her alone Kevin" Reilly, who had come up behind him, insisted. "Just because you know I'm better than you at karate doesn't mean you have to hate my sister".

"Why doesn't she stand up for herself and fight. Come on! Or are you too much of a wimp?"

_Yes_ I thought but I couldn't show that. I hesitantly took out my sword and waited. I had just gotten myself into my first fight. One I knew I couldn't win…


	4. Chapter 4

**My continuation of the action! All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. PLEASE COMMENT! **

As I waited for Kevin to lunge at me I couldn't hear anything but my heart. Literally, everyone had gone silent and stopped to watch. I looked up at the crowd to see my cabin mates with their faces in their hands or shaking their heads.

I looked at Reilly, his face was white and his eyes were wide. His was biting is bottom lip like he always does when he's nervous. From the corner of my eye I saw Jack untwist his nun chucks and before I knew it he whacked Kevin across the back.

It all happened so fast that I barely had time to take it all in.

As Jack backed away from Kevin's dagger, tripped over a rock, and fell flat on his back. Kevin stood on top of him with an almost horrifying grin on his face.

"Pathetic" he smirked.

Aware of the kindly and rightfully bestowed "no killing" rule, Kevin lifted his dagger above Jack's arm. Just as he started thrusting his dagger down I felt a surge of power overcome me. Not the kind of power that would make me brave enough to knock Kevin out of the way and start fighting him, but the surge of power to yell "STOP".

Mediocre, I know, but for some reason it worked. Strangely, my voice sounded more powerful than ever before. Even though I was pretty sure I yelled "stop", the sound echoed through the arena like a powerful whisper. I looked at Kevin to find him frozen with his dagger nearly two inches away from Jack's arm.

Jack climbed out from under the still frozen Kevin and poked him in the arm. He didn't budge. Jack started pushing Kevin but he still didn't move.

"What'd you do?" Reilly asked

"I don't know. I just yelled 'stop' and he stopped." I answered. But something wasn't right. The fighting continued around me but everyone seemed to edge closer to the forest, almost as if they were running away from me. I could have sworn up and down that I had yelled at Kevin but I heard it as a whisper. And when has a whisper every been powerful enough to echo loudly or freeze someone for that matter.

I looked at Chiron who was sitting in the bleachers. He shrugged and turned to face my dad but my dad wasn't looking at him, he was looking at me. But not just looking, smiling.

That's when I fully realized that Kevin didn't just stop randomly, I froze him. I closed my eyes and took a really deep breath. Breathing deeply always help me think. I wasn't coming up with anything until suddenly I heard a man's voice inside my head.

_Un-freeze him._

_How? _I thought back. But the voice didn't return.

Let's see, if Kevin froze after I said "stop", than would he un-freeze after I say "go"? Well, it's worth a try…

"Go" I whispered in my commanding voice. Instantly Kevin's dagger plunged into the grass and he stumbled forward. He no longer possessed his devilish smirk, but instead had a look of petrifying fear on his face. He took one look at me and passed out. Some Apollo kids came with a stretcher to carry him out of the arena.

I glanced at Reilly and Jack to see looks of pride in their eyes. "We still have 45 minutes to find that gem." Reilly said. And together we walked into the forest, ready to overcome anything at this point.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I had finals and was super duper busy! In this chapter you'll find out more about Beatrice. ENJOY!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, all rights reserved to Rick Riordan**

So basically, here's how the rest of the game went:

Jack, Reilly and I went into the forest but for some reason were attacked by no one. One of Athena's daughters found the gem 20 minutes later and the game was over.

My brothers were disappointed that we couldn't find the gem but I wasn't. I had had enough adventure for one afternoon.

**Next day 5:45 a.m.**

I don't know how I got here but at 5:45 a.m. I'm standing outside the Ares cabin looking at all the barbed wire and metal spikes surrounding the beat up cabin. I guess I subconsciously led myself here since I was thinking about what happened with Kevin all night instead of getting the sleep that I desperately needed. I look up at the barbed wire and can't help but get the awful feeling that I don't belong. I want to belong. I have been on the "outskirts" of everything my whole life, trying to fit in. Everyone says how abnormal they where before they came to Half Blood Hill or Camp Jupiter, but then everything became better. NOTHING GOT BETTER! Nothing has improved for me. I guess I'm just that kind of girl that nothing goes her way.

I look down at my feet to see myself wearing my Timberland hiking boots and a pair of black leggings. I look at my shirt, half expecting to see my navy Yankees T-shirt that I always use as a pajama, but see a gray sweatshirt that I got from a bar mitzvah.

_I guess my sleepy brain wants a hike_

I turn around and let my feet lead me to my next destination. I slowly creep out of the U shaped cabin formation just to make sure that I don't wake anyone up. I almost make it out of the field when I hear "What are you doing up so early?"

I startle to see that it is only Percy Jackson, the senior camper/only camper in the Poseidon cabin. "Oh nothing. Couldn't sleep"

"Why?" I'm about to answer _why do you care? _when see in his startling green eyes an expression of a person who genuinely cares what I think.

"Well, I was just thinking about what happened during the challenge yesterday. I looked like a total freak."

"No you didn't, you just showed us something new" Percy said matter-of-factly. I frown and look the grass, feeling as if I'm about to cry. "What's wrong"

Tears start to pour down my face "The first thing I heard when I got to camp was that everything will get better. That everyone didn't necessarily fit in at school but here everyone is more excepting." My sobs start getting louder so I take a few deep breaths to stop my tears "But everything isn't better, it never even seems to change. I'm still an outcast and a loser. I mean look at me: a daughter of Mars that hates fighting and can't even lift an average sized weapon.

"I don't even look tough!" I complained and faced him. Percy was smiling.

"No you really don't. And I wouldn't expect for everything to change in warp speed, remember that you've only been here for a week. But it is true, your situation is a bit…. Unusual. You just need to give it some time." He looks at me and cocks an eyebrow. "Ok I guess you aren't convinced. How about this, if you want to look tougher than let's start off by changing something small."

"Small how? You'd need to make a drastic change to make me be even the slightest bit tougher. Remember, I'm afraid of killing flies."

By this point we already had passed the shooting range and are heading towards the arena.

"What's something about you that makes you look or sound even the smallest bit innocent?" he asked

"Umm… my name I guess. Beatrice Amelia Beaumont is quite the 'frilly' name."

"I'd have to agree with that one. Is there a nickname that someone calls you? Something that sounds more 'hard core' than Beatrice?"

"Not really. My brothers and teachers just call me Beatrice and so does my mom when she decides to talk to me every now and then."

Percy stifles an awkward, breathy laugh and cocks his head to the right. "Tell me about your personality. How you act around family, friends, other people, stuff like that."

I look up at the sky and try to think. There are less and less trees above me which means we definitely are getting close to the arena. "Well I guess I'm overly nice, but not in a fake sort of way. I don't really stand up for myself because I usually steer clear of attention, my brothers get enough of that anyway."

"Wait, that's it, you're just 'nice'?" Percy questioned, not believing me.

I stop walking and put my left hand on my hip. "Well my brothers mockingly compare me to a Killer Bee because of this "incident" that occurred a few years ago." Percy suddenly looks extremely interested at the word incident. "You see I have a bad temper but I somehow manage to control it and not let it blow over. But when I was about 9 ½, 10ish I got so mad at my mom for telling me I was terrible at everything and anything martial arts related the I just… burst. I started yelling and blaming everyone for every bad thing that had happened to me ever since I could remember. I don't recall what happened too well but Reilly claims that I even began kicking and punching random things. So they call me a Killer Bee because when I get mad I become deadly like the bee. And also because when I was little I always dressed up as a bee for Halloween"

I nervously put my light brown hair in a messy pony tail and wait for a response.

_Great, I probably sound psychotic. _

"Killer Bee… Beatrice... Bea. That's your new nickname. B-E-A, Bea. I like it, sounds cool. Fits you too."

I silently repeat the name over and over in my head, trying to concoct an opinion of it. In the distance I can hear someone calling Percy's name.

"Well I gotta go, nice talking to you.. Bea."

He turns around and runs toward his friend that I recognize as Jason Grace, praetor of the Camp Jupiter. I turn and start walking back the way we came. The sun is just starting to rise and the air is getting substantially warmer, so I'm guessing it's around 6:30 in the morning. I can hear some people starting to wake up as I head back to my cabin. I sit at a picnic table just outside my cabian and wait for the "wake-up trumpet" to signal 7:00. I gaze at a ladybug that's walking across the table and freeze it mid-step. I quietly laugh to myself and unfreeze the ladybug, letting it fly away.

_Bea. I can get used to that._


	6. authors note

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story J

I hope you enjoyed it! (if you did, please comment)

I know I haven't updated in a while, that's because I was in Israel for 7 weeks.

I've been trying really hard to continue the story but I've been having MAJOR writers block.

So I decided to end the story (awwwwwww)

But if you like my writing and want another Percy Jackson story, I'm currently working on another story called "If I had Another Half" (you're just gonna have to search and read it to see what it's about)

THANKS! 3


End file.
